Digital media devices may be battery powered, portable or mobile devices that are designed to operate while in motion (“roaming digital media devices”), or may be designed for operation while in a fixed location and usually connected to a power outlet (“stationary digital media devices”). Typical digital media devices, including media capture and player devices such as video and image cameras, audio recorders, and video, audio and image players, are designed for direct user control.
Direct control of such digital media devices occurs manually through buttons, switches and keypads on the digital media device or on an associated remote control device. With direct control, users have access to a wide set of device commands and trick modes, such as power on or off, play, rewind, capture, erase, delete, zoom, rewind, skip, sleep, standby, volume, brightness, modes, scan, etc. Direct access to media (for playback, review, etc.) in typical digital media devices is but one result of direct control.
Many of such digital media devices also use displays, light emitting diodes, and other visual components to assist the user in carrying out direct control. Audible or audio components are also often employed to assist.
Most digital media devices offer no means for indirect control, and, for those that do, the indirect control is very limited and difficult to use. Indirect control is control that is initiated from an independent device that may or may not be operated by a user. Independent devices do not include remote control devices that communicate directly with the digital media device (associated remote control devices).
A personal computer (PC) is an exemplary independent device that is often used to indirectly access media stored on a digital media device via a wired link. The indirect control of such digital media devices involves the: (1) exchange of media meta information, e.g., media file names, sizes, dates, resolution and format; (2) uploading of media to the digital media device; or (3) downloading of media from the digital media device. Through such indirect control, a user is able to extract media for printing, routing, or processing or load media for playback or review. Even so, the overall process for doing so is not easy.
For example, to route images to a friend, a user removes a digital camera from its case and through direct control turns on the power, adjusts settings and captures images. Afterwards, the user through direct control turns off the power and returns the camera to its case. Later, when within range of a PC, the user: (1) removes the digital camera from its case; (2) attaches a cable between the PC and the digital camera; (3) powers up the digital camera using direct control; (4) places the camera in a download mode using direct control; (5) runs a PC application that, using indirect control, copies the image files from the digital camera to the PC via the cable; (6) powers down the digital camera using direct control; (7) removes the cable; (8) places the camera into its case; (9) exits the PC application; (10) establishes an Internet connection; (11) runs an e-mail program on the PC; and (12) creates and sends an e-mail with the image files attached. This process is very tedious and time consuming, and, especially when problems arise, requires a fairly savvy user.
Occasionally, a user may want to determine certain status of a digital media device such as, for example, model number, software/firmware version, settings, and capabilities. As a result, the user may have to manually examine the digital media device or read through much of the user's manual of the digital media device. Also, in order to discover a battery charge level or a stored image status, for example, of a digital media device, a user may have to find, unpack, and examine the digital media device.
Many times, a user may quickly grab a digital media device such as, for example, a digital camera, only to discover that the digital camera is not ready to use because the charge of the battery pack is low. A user may have to keep a digital media device plugged into a wall socket while not using the digital media device to ensure that a battery pack of the digital media device is charged.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.